


Cuts and Bruises

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s really weak to Hide’s puppy-dog eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Felt a bit blocked yesterday, so I completed this instead of working on my long fic, which is almost done ~~and I'm probably freaking out about it because it's been unfinished for months~~... 
> 
> Anyway, this came about from a convo I had with [Nai](http://naixyai.tumblr.com/) and [Soucchi](http://soumeki.tumblr.com/)! :D

He’s _really_ weak to Hide’s puppy-dog eyes.

Which is why, after the exhausting and painful fight they had with some high-ranked ghouls, he’s taking Hide to the house, instead of the hospital. Sighing, he adjusts his grip on the other investigator’s arm over his shoulder. “I should be taking you to a _hospital_ ,” he grumbles, opening the door so he can drag them both inside.

His body aches, but he doesn’t worry about it much due to his regeneration. The very _human_ Hide, however, doesn’t have those abilities. “I’ll heal!” Sighing again, he places the blond on the sofa chair closest to the door, giving Hide an annoyed look. “Or you could take me to get looked over after we’ve rested,” Hide waves his hand casually. Crossing his arms, he frowns deeper.

Staring at both of their torn and bloody clothes, Hide’s being a white coat (which is now bloody and hell to get clean like his own, but maybe they should just get new coats), red tie and waistcoat (easier, but also torn, he’s sure Hide has doubles) and black pants (bloody and torn too), he rubs his face. “This was very irresponsible of me.” Something knocks against his leg and he takes his hands away to look at Hide, who smiles up at him.

Hide tugs at his torn and bloody coat to bring him closer, and he holds onto his partner’s shoulders gingerly as black-gloved hands ( _Lucky gloves!_ Hide declared, and then poking him on the nose) on his hips pull him into the other’s lap. “ _Haise_ , I’m fine! No broken bones or anything!” Hide grins brightly.

Frowning still, he eyes the bleeding cuts on the other’s cheeks, trying to quash the faint stirring of ghoulish hunger as blood oozes down Hide’s face. The hunger usually wouldn’t be a problem, but he’s tired and regenerating and he should probably get some of his emergency rations out from the fridge.  “You’re bleeding…“ his voice trails off, focusing on the blood as it approaches Hide’s lips, feeling a spike of hunger and desire as it trickles down.

Fixated on the blood, he’s momentarily confused as black obscures his vision, quickly realising that it’s Hide’s thumb. His mouth becomes dry as he watches Hide wipe away the blood, sure the contrast between Hide’s pink lips, tanned skin, red blood and black gloves will now be etched behind his eyes.

Soon after, the thumb moves to clutch his chin, but he only faintly feels it as a pink tongue comes out to clean Hide’s lips, making him bite back a whimper at the sight.

He can’t tell if his desire or hunger is stronger as he sways forward― wait, no, Hide’s other hand is clutching the back of his head. “See? All fine,” Hide breathes.

Closing his eyes as they begin to kiss, he sinks into Hide’s lap, and he can taste traces of blood in the other’s mouth as Hide lets him in. His hands clench onto Hide’s shoulders more, but soon moves one to hold onto blond hair, making the kiss deeper. Hide shifts slightly beneath him, and the hand in his hair moves down to stroke his left side in a comforting manner. He freezes, head starting to pound and a familiar nothingness

_**―IT SHOULD BE** **ME** **GIVE ME BACK―** _

He jolts out of Hide’s lap, mind reeling and―and― and _Hide’s hurt― where’d I put that first-aid kit―_ “I’m just―the first-aid kit,” he steps back, facing Hide as he walks out of the room, _it was in the kitchen last, right? And where are the Quinx? At the CCG?_ He rattles his brain as he looks around the kitchen, and he really should’ve brought Hide to a hospital. Not finding the kit, he goes for the fridge, taking out the emergency rations.

A sigh comes from the door, making him turn around and narrow his eyes at Hide, who smiles at him reassuringly. Putting the rations on the counter, he watches as his partner slowly makes his way over to him, and he catches Hide by the waist as he falls slightly, “don’t worry about all this, and just rest with me,” the blond whines, arms stretching and resting on his shoulders.

“ _No_. Do you remember where the first-aid kit is?”

Hide sighs, “Ka―“ Hide clicks his tongue, guilt crossing his face for a moment before shaking his head slightly, expression thoughtful, “I’m not sure, near the training room?”

 _That makes sense…_ Leaving the rations on the counter, he gently guides Hide back towards the sofa, and Hide lets out a long sigh as he’s placed back on it. “You. Rest,” he orders, pointing at the blond.

“Yessir,” Hide says, saluting.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, idk. [Investigator Hide](http://falsehero.tumblr.com/post/116935126629/good-god-someone-end-me-thank-you-for-watching) is a very appealing thing. And I've never written Haise before, so that's interesting... ~~I also love my favourite people in waistcoats and black gloves and covered in blood, so this is all very good for me. *shrug*~~
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/117076561355/hidehaise-cuts-and-bruises)


End file.
